


The Crush Hour

by sambojam



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkwardness, Bad Matchmaking, Banter, Bickering, Blushing, Cell Phones, Crushes, Cute Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Doctor Who References, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gay Panic, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistakes, Multi, Nerdiness, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Post-Canon, Screenplay/Script Format, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Surprise Ending, Teen Romance, Texting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambojam/pseuds/sambojam





	The Crush Hour

INT. - BEDROOM - DAY - MOVING

_We see a bedroom inhabited by Chloe sitting at a desk along with Jenna laying face up on her bed as she studies the pages in her hands intensely and mutters her lines to herself, phone idle before it rings. We cut to an anxious red faced Jeremy staring at his phone, biting his nails and trailing with his hands._

JEREMY

C-C-Cmon, c-c-cmon, pick up.

_A few moments pass as the phone stay silent. Jeremy seems a bit agitated now._

JEREMY

(A bit forcefully) C-C-Cmon, c-c-cmon, pick up!

JENNA

(Finally notices her phone ringing and picks it up, pleasantly surprised by her caller ID) Oh, Jeremy Heere calling! (Looks back at the overly highlighted script in her hands, warry) Jeremy Heere calling… (Looks at his contact photo and sighs, smiling fondly) Jeremy Heere calling. (Answers phone) Hey, so listen, the play is in two weeks and I am still struggling to remember my lines and I refuse to disappoint a blessing like Christine, so unless your Squip is back or something just as important-.

JEREMY

I have a crush.

JENNA

(Flings the script to the side immediately) Never mind, this is the most important thing in my entire life. Who is it? And don't say Christine because I'm well aware of how much you love your girlfriend. We all are. You literally haven’t shut up about her since the ecstasy incident.

JEREMY

Well, do you promise not to tell?

JENNA

Absolutely not.

JEREMY

(Throws his hand up, clearly frustrated and offended) Jenna!

JENNA

(On the offence) Alright, alright, fine! Your secret’s safe with me.

JEREMY

Cool, `cause it’s Jake.

CHLOE

(Picking at her nails) Hey, who ya talkin’ to?

JENNA

(Nonchalant) Jeremy, he says he's got a crush on Jake.

JEREMY

(Dead inside) Why must you betray me like this, Jenna?

JENNA

Wha- (Looks back at Chloe) Aw, c’mon, Chloe doesn't count.

JEREMY

Literally why wouldn't sh- (Pauses before sighing in defeat, clearly tired of Jenna’s nonsense) You know what, forget it. Can you just…(Hushed as he hunches over, eyes darting back and forth) you know?

CHLOE

(Peers over Jenna’s shoulder) What, what’s he saying?

JENNA

I think he wants me to tell Jake for him.

JEREMY

You know, you might as well put me on speaker if you’re gonna broadcast everything I say to the whole world.

CHLOE

Wait, seriously? (Grabs the phone out of Jenna’s hand) Jeremy, why are you asking Jenna? I’m his girlfriend, I’m the one who knows what he likes. Is it ‘cause she’s nice? ‘Cause I can be nice. I can be (Raises voice) so god damn nice!

JEREMY

...N-no...it’s, uh...kinda…’cause you’re...uh...(Braces for impact)...t-terrifying? And you two can barely stay together for more than a month anyway?

CHLOE

...Harsh...

JEREMY

(Sharply inhales)

CHLOE

...but accurate.

JEREMY

(Lets out a sigh of relief)

CHLOE

I'm still helping you though.

JEREMY

Goddamnit.

CHLOE

(Unnecessarily aggressive) Oh, quit whining, you baby. I'm being nice!

JENNA

You sure about that?

CHLOE

(Rolls eyes before turning her attention back to Jeremy) Now, text Jake and ask him what he's up to.

JEREMY

(Puts the phone on speaker and starts texting) This is gonna end in disaster, isn’t it?

JENNA

(Stares at her script) Yep.

We hear a ping from Jeremy’s phone.

JEREMY

(Looks down at his phone) Oh, he answered! Says he’s “At Madeline’s place"...(Squints at the phone)...”getting some?”

CHLOE

(Visibly upset) What?

JEREMY

(Quiet, realizing he’s just unleashed a monster) Oh no.

CHLOE

(Calm, though very clearly holding back rage)...You know what?...It's fine. I'm fine. Just...ask him if he wants to hang out later.

JEREMY

And do what?

JENNA

Invite him for a night at the theater?

CHLOE

God, Jenna, we get it. Christine turned you into a theater kid. Can you shut up about it for, like, three seconds?

JENNA

(Tearfully) Listen, I just want someone to talk about Heathers and The Prom with, ok? Leave me alone.

CHLOE

(Rolls her eyes) Look, just...pick something that doesn’t sound super lame.

JEREMY

Got it. (Texts)...Alright, I just asked him if he wants to come over for a Doctor Who marathon.

CHLOE

Literally _ what _ did I just say, Jeremy?

JEREMY

Aw, c’mon, the Doctor's cool! He’s literally a time lord. What’s cooler than that?

CHLOE

(Sarcastically) Ah, gee, lemme think, uh, everything?

JENNA

(Clearly exasperated) Wow, this is a mess. (Steals the phone from Chloe) Listen, Jeremy, don't stress this stuff, ok? Just tell him you’re into him. What’s the worst that could happen?

JEREMY

He could hear me.

JENNA

Aww, c’mon, you can do it! Just summon strength from within, you'll be fine. Besides, you two have hung out before and you were fine then.

JEREMY

Jenna, the last time he put his arm around me I started crying.

CHLOE

Big mood.

JEREMY

He's just gonna laugh at me.

JENNA

Jeremy, you think everyone’s gonna laugh at you all the time.

JEREMY

Well, they do!

CHLOE

...I mean...he's not wrong.

JENNA

(Stressing to Chloe) Not helping!

JEREMY

And what do I even say? 'Hey, Jakey D.! What's up, dude? Oh, by the way, I've had a giant crush on you since Junior year. I just never told you because you're literally so perfect and out of my league that everytime I try to ask you I completely fall apart, isn't that just wil-.

_We see a wide eyed, flustered Jake standing in the doorway the same time Jeremy sees him. Jeremy is fucked._

JEREMY

...Uh, (Awkwardly waves) h-hey, Jake.

JAKE

(Quietly, in shock) Hey.

JEREMY

I...uh...ngh! (Runs off)

_We cut back to a dumbstruck Jenna and Chloe._

JENNA

(Slowly turns to Chloe)...Uh...mission accomplished?


End file.
